1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for synthesizing light paraffinic hydrocarbons, preferably C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 in carbon number, from CO and steam by contacting mixtures thereof with molybdenum oxycarbonitride catalyst.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
CO hydrogenation with steam is well known in the art and is generally referred to as the Kolbel-Engelhardt process. In the process, mixtures of CO and steam are usually contacted with an iron-based catalyst at high temperature and pressure resulting in a board hydrocarbon distribution from C.sub.1 to C.sub.20 carbon number, including gaseous, liquid and solid products, and also including high molecular weight waxes.
New catalysts for the process are constantly being searched for and evaluated in order to improve the selectivity of the process for producing a particularly desired range of hydrocarbons or to stabilize the selectivity of the process over a broad range of operating parameters.
The novel composition, molybdenum oxycarbonitride, is a subject of co-pending application, Ser. No. 209,998 in which the properties of this new material, physical structure, distinguishing physical characteristics, methods of preparation, and its use as an abrasive, are thoroughly described and is hereby incorporated by reference for that purpose. However, the reference does not specifically suggest or describe any catalyst properties of the composition.